A liquid crystal device is a space-saving image display device with low power consumption, and the use thereof is increasing every year. In the related art, the liquid crystal display device is largely disadvantageous in respect to large viewing angle dependence of a display image, but a wide viewing angle liquid crystal mode such as a VA mode and an IPS mode is being put into practice, and accordingly, the demand for a liquid crystal display device is rapidly spreading even on the market such as a television where a high-quality image such as television is required.
As the use of the liquid crystal display device is expanding, the liquid crystal display device has been required to have both a large size and a high-quality texture. The liquid crystal display device has a part corresponding to a frame called a bezel at a screen peripheral part, and the width of the bezel has been narrowed in order to allow the liquid crystal display device to have a high-quality texture. The bezel conceals end portions of a polarizing plate, and thus serves to aesthetically finish the display, and as the width of the bezel is narrowed, a high level has been required even for sticking accuracy of a liquid crystal cell and a polarizing plate.
The polarizing plate used in the liquid crystal display device generally has a configuration in which a polarizer composed of a polyvinyl alcohol film and the like, on which iodine or a dye is adsorbed and oriented is adhered to a transparent protective film (polarizing plate protective film) on the front and back sides of the polarizer. As the polarizing plate protective film, a cellulose acylate-based polarizing plate protective film represented by cellulose acetate has high transparency and may readily secure adhesion to polyvinyl alcohol used in the polarizer, and thus has been widely used. Adhesion is generally obtained by subjecting a protective film to saponification treatment to impart hydrophilicity to the surface thereof.
Further, as the polarizing plate protective film, a synthetic polymer film has also been used in addition to the cellulose acylate film.
Patent Document 1 discloses a polarizing plate which has, as protective films of a polarizer, a cycloolefin-based polymer film on one side of the polarizer and a cellulose acylate film on the other side thereof.
Patent Document 2 discloses a polarizing plate which has, as protective films of a polarizer, an acrylic film on one side of the polarizer and a cellulose acylate film on the other side thereof.
Patent Document 3 discloses a polarizing plate which has, as protective films of a polarizer, an acrylic film, a polyimide-based film or a norbornene-based film on one side of the polarizer and a cellulose acylate film on the other side thereof.